Colonial America gets a visit from England!
by animechik16
Summary: Rated for England's choice of vocabulary. Just a simple One-shot between England (Arthur) and Colonial America (Alfred).


A/N:I thought this was a cute story. Credit for the dialogue of America goes to another role-player. Inspiration in my wattpad.

* * *

The sun was shining bright overhead as I sailed toward my young colony. The sky was warm and a little cloudy. I was having a cup of my favorite tea while my crew fixed the sails to catch the nice coastal breeze to pull us to the docks. The journey was long and tiresome but necessary so I could relay the news directly to Alfie.

My stride was relaxed as I strolled down the plank onto the docks of the American colonies. The silk cloth of my sophisticated outfit swished with my every step as I was greeted with honor by the locals. All knew me as a high-class government official, "the voice of parliament." I would make my usual routine around the colonies and then get to business by speaking with the small-town government employees.

Most were from England while a few were the first generation of the american colonies, hoping to bring change to parliament. Their ideas and philosophies were unfathomable. They never knew when to hold their tongue so I made sure the guards here would. I loved the power I contained when I stepped onto this tiny land. If only France and Spain didn't own the rest of it. It felt so nice to have order and law wherever I went.

The king would rule England while I and Parliament really pulled the ropes. We usually agreed with each other and come up with new laws and taxes for this new world. One day it will be a great country and strive for greatness all on its own. I will stand by Alfred and we will rule the new world together!

It is too early for such dreams though. America has only just began and has so much to learn and experience. He is so naive yet I sense a strong will in him. He has been doing quite well on his own while I'm gone. I often get paranoid that maybe he is getting too much time alone. I will be heading back to the home country soon but I hope to take leave again soon so I could spend some time with Alfred.

I will only be staying for a week and it is already getting dark. I head to the mansion built for Alfred and I. All of the paperwork was finally finished and the new responsibilities were divided amongst the councilmen. Some disagreed with the new taxes and rules about their daily lives but with some charisma and good wine, such a waste, I was able to convince them that it was a marvelous new plan just like all of the others before and that are yet to come.

I knocked on the door and awaited the servant, who attended to Alfred while I was gone, to come open the door. I was greeted with the door slamming open and Alfred jumping into my arms.

"Alfred!" A smile took over my face as I hugged my little Alfie.

He giggled in his nightgown and showed me his adorable smile, "Hello, Iggy!" I put him down and exclaimed a proper hello as I walked into the cozy home. I asked where the nursemaid was and he said she had to go home early. I nodded in understanding and sat on the luxurious couch in the living room.

I made sure Alfred was treated like royalty when I found out he was just like me. A humanoid country who must carry the responsibilities of ruling a piece of land and governing people to their rule. I educated Alfred and he quickly he grew to understand more about the world. He was still innocent and ignorant of many of life's difficulties but he will learn soon enough. I sighed and chuckled as Alfred showed me some new things he had found in the forest next to the mansion. He was so outgoing and loved to explore nature no matter how many times I have warned him about the danger that also lurked there. He never failed to find the beauty in everything and it never ceased to amaze me. I only see things for what value they are composed of and what wickedness they might hold. I have not seen in the light in anything until Alfred came along. I used to always distrust people and close off my heart but Alfred managed to peel his way through and keep his grasp on me. I feel that this growing colony may one day be the fall of Great Britain but I can't help but not care at the moment. He is my greatest weakness yet also my greatest strength.

"How's my favorite little boy?" I perked up as he shoved a small wooden boat into my face. I swatted the toy away gently and held my smile at him.

"Good! And how is you?" I shook my head at his grammar. He is still young so I forgave for slipping up on his english.

"How are you?" I corrected. "No slang please, America."

I heard a slight huff of annoyance and a mutter of my name as he looked away from me. I continued, "I am doing well and yourself?"

"Good." His tone didn't set well with me but I ignored it for both our sakes since its been so long since we've last seen each other. I then remembered that as a growing colony he must know most of the things my country and ruler plan for him. I pulled out the long list of new laws for his colonies and placed it into his hands.

"Wonderful," I tried to keep a cheery atmosphere before revealing my government's true intent. "I have a lot more rules from Parliament, taxes and such."

He looked down at the paperwork, "Oh," he sighed, " Great."

I smiled at him, trying to get him to accept his place in my world. "You'll learn to love them."

"I bet my people will love that." He seemed to be ignoring me, only focusing on all of the negatives of being the Great Britain's main colony.

I gasped as I reminded myself of an important detail. "There will also be more of my people visiting, for security measures." I chuckled and scratched my chin, knowing he probably wouldn't mind some extra military around. I hugged him and reassured him that he is precious to me. He hugged me back with hesitance but accepted the terms. He then pondered to himself and called out to me.

"But England?"

"Yes my little cup of tea," I answered graciously.

"Do you think this is necessary?" Well that surprised me. "Do you think I can have a little," he paused in fear, "space?"

I laughed and jokingly said yes, letting him go from my tight hug. He was then angered, wanting me to take him more seriously.

"England! You know what I mean! You don't need to send soldiers to keep an eye on me! I'm fine."

I looked at him bewildered. Never has he gone against my word. Never has he asked for anything. I've spoiled him rotten and he questions my planning?

I gave him a stern look, "I'm doing this for your own safety! I have to leave soon and every time I do, I worry about you." This was all in honesty. I always fear that bastard Spain or that bloody frog will snatch my America away. I'm lucky to visit as often as I'm able to. Even if it is only two or three times a year with ships taking so long to travel.

"You've been gone so long I've learned to fend for myself, brother!" I flinched as he called me brother in a harsh voice. I felt I may lose him at this rate so I guess I could give him some room.

Before I gave in, I wanted to make sure he was ready for more responsibility, "You are so young! You have so much to learn!" After Davie, America grew in a different direction, the light in eyes were fading. As he spoke of having freedom, the light came back even brighter. I felt as if that I gave in to his passion, I would lose him and for the first time in a long time, I felt scared.

"England!" He pleaded, "I have much to learn but so do you."

I was shocked that he proposed that there still things for me to learn. I laughed as his passion compelled me. "Fine. I'll send the soldiers away but," I grabbed his shoulders and turned his eyes to mine, "you have to promise me that you'll let me know when you get into trouble."

He smiled, "Yes sir! Thank you England!"

I gently smiled back at him and his glow of pure happiness, "You are most certainly welcome." I held him as he giggled.

"You're the best brother ever!"

I held him tighter, "And you are my precious brother."

He squirmed and gasped for air. I apologized for accidentally choking him but couldn't help but hold again, this time gentler. "You are just so darn cute!"

He thanked me for the compliment and led me around the house, thinking of games and things we could do together throughout the week.

The week past by much faster than I had hoped.

I walked to the front door in sorrow, "I must be off now." I held my head in pride, not showing him my true feelings of sadness. "The anchor will be lifted at any moment."

He tugged on the sleeve of sweater. Pouting as he looked up at me with his big blue eyes, "Aw England." He whined, "Please." His lonesome expression reflected my emotions. I wish I could stay longer but my country needs me and I am only offered these journeys only when necessary.

"Don't worry," I kneeled and gazed into his tear-stained eyes. "I'll be back soon."

He looked down at the floor and mumbled, "You say that every time."

And with that I left.


End file.
